


On Fairy Wings

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Christmas 2016: Lily dances</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fairy Wings

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Sugar Plums

Harry pressed a finger to his lips as Draco approached. “Not a whisper,” he murmured.

“Why?”

In answer, Harry pointed into the front room where their daughter wore a skirt that had somehow been transfigured into a frilly white tutu, and danced cheerily around the room to the strains of the Nutcracker Suite.

“You don’t look like a fairy,” James complained from where he lay sprawled on the sofa.

“Well, I am one,” Lily said plainly. “Whether you can see it or not.” She pirouetted awkwardly. “I think you’ve gotten boring since you’ve gone to school.”

“Have not!”

“Have too.”

#

Harry and Draco waited quietly to see if they would need to intervene.

Lily stopped dancing and planted her hands on her hips. “Prove it.” She stuck her tongue out at her older brother. “You’re not any fun anymore since you turned _eleven_ and got to go to _Hogwarts_.”

James stood up, wand out. Draco braced; Harry touched his arm and they waited.

A small flick of his wand, and the paper wings Lily wore started to flutter. She beamed. “ _Now_ I look like a proper fairy.”

James hugged her. “I’m not leaving you, Lily Bunny.”

She sighed. “I know.”


End file.
